Tragedja Koroska/08
| autor=Arthur Conan Doyle | autor1= | sekcja=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} Category: ROZDZIAŁ VIII. Pułkownik Cochrane obudził się ze snu, bo ktoś trącił go w ramię. Otwierając oczy, ujrzał stroskaną, czarną twarz Tippy Tilly, dawnego kanoniera egipskiego. Trzymał palec na grubych wargach, a czujne oczy biegały to w lewo, to w prawo. „Niech pan leży cichutko, niech pan nic nie mówi“ — przestrzegał szeptem. — „Położę się koło pana, nie będą mię mogli odróżnić. Czy pan może mię rozumieć?“ „Owszem, jeżeli będziesz mówił powoli.“ „Doskonale. Nie bardzo dowierzam temu czarnemu człowiekowi, Manzorowi. Wolałem mówić z samym Miralai.“ „Co masz do powiedzenia?“ „Długo czekałem, aż nareszcie wszyscy zasną, a teraz za godzinę zwołają nas na wieczorne modlitwy. Przedewszystkiem mam pistolet, żeby pan nie mógł powiedzieć, że jesteście bez broni.“ Był to niezgrabny, wyranżerowany klekot, ale pułkownik zajrzał i przekonał się, że jest nabity. Wsunął go prędko do kieszeni żakietu. „Dziękują ci“ — rzekł — „mów wolno, żebym cię rozumiał.“ „Jest nas ośmiu, którzy chcemy dostać się do Egiptu. A panów jest czterech. Jeden z naszych, Mahomet Ali, związał razem dwanaście wielbłądów. Są najbardziej rącze ze wszystkich, oprócz tych, na których jadą emirowie. Straże stoją na czatach, ale są rozrzucone w różnych kierunkach. Naszych dwanaście wielbłądów czeka tuż obok nas, — to te dwanaście za akacją. Jeżeli tylko uda się nam wsiąść i wydostać stąd, przypuszczam, że niewielu nas dogoni, a mamy przytem karabiny. Straże nie będą w stanie tylu naraz pochwycić. Bukłaki są wszystkie pełne wody i możemy zobaczyć znowu Nil jutro wieczorem.“ Pułkownik nie mógł zrozumieć wszystkiego, ale to, co przychwycił, wystarczyło, żeby iskierka nadziei zatliła się w jego sercu. Ostatni straszny dzień wyrył ślady na jego sinej twarzy i włosach, które raptownie pobielały. Mógłby być ojcem szykownego i pysznie trzymającego się oficera, który wojskowym krokiem przemierzał salonowy pokład Koroska. „Wybornie,“ — rzekł — „ale co zrobimy z trzema paniami?“ Czarny żołnierz wzruszył ramionami z lekceważeniem. „''Mefisz''“ — burknął. — „Jedna jest stara, a w każdym razie w Egipcie zastaniemy moc kobiet. Nic im się złego nie stanie, wezmą je do haremu kalifa.“ „To co mówisz, jest bzdurstwo“ — odparł niechętnie pułkownik. — „Albo zabierzemy nasze panie z sobą, albo wcale nie pojedziemy.“ „Mnie się zdaje, że bzdurstwa to właśnie pan mówi“ — obruszył się murzyn. — „Jak pan może żądać od moich towarzyszów i odemnie, żebyśmy robili coś, co się musi skończyć porażką? Lata całe czekaliśmy na taką sposobność, jak dzisiejsza, a kiedy przyszła, pan chce, żebyśmy sami sobie wszystko psuli dobrowolnie dla jakichś głupstw z kobietami.“ „Ile wam obiecałem dać, jeżeli wrócimy do Egiptu?“ „Po dwieście funtów egipskich i powrót do wojska — mamy na to słowo anglika.“ „Doskonale. Dostaniecie po trzysta, jeżeli obmyślicie nowy plan, żeby można wziąć i panie.“ Tippy Tilly podrapał się w wełnistą głowę w zakłopotaniu. „Moglibyśmy, owszem, pod pewnemi warunkami ściągnąć jeszcze na to miejsce trzy z tych najprędszych wielbłądów. Ale jak zrobić, żeby kobiety na nie wsiadły? a potem, jeśli nawet wsiądą, wiemy doskonale, że pospadają, jak się zacznie galopować. Boję się, że panowie spadną, bo nie łatwo jest utrzymać się na galopującym wielbłądzie. Ale dla kobiety to jest zupełnie niemożliwe. Nie, nie, zostawimy kobiety, a jeżeli pan nie chce, zostawimy was wszystkich i pojedziemy sami.“ „Doskonale, jedźcie sobie“ — zakończył krótko pułkownik i ułożył się ponownie do snu. Wiedział z doświadczenia, że z dziećmi Wschodu najwięcej można wskórać milczeniem. Murzyn odwrócił się i czołgając zawlókł, gdzie go oczekiwał jeden z jego fellahów, Mahomet Ali, ten, który posprowadzał wielbłądy. Obaj rozważali sprawę przez chwilę, bo trzysta funtów to nie była rzecz, którą możnaby znów tak łatwo odrzucić. Poczem murzyn przypełznął z powrotem do pułkownika Cochrane’a. „Mahomet Ali zgadza się.“ — oznajmił. — „Poszedł założyć wędzidła w nosy jeszcze trzem wielbłądom. Ale to jest warjactwo i wszyscy lecimy na śmierć. Teraz niech pan pójdzie ze mną, obudzimy kobiety i powiemy im, cośmy uradzili“. Pułkownik pobudził towarzyszy i oświadczył im, na co się gotuje. Belmont i Fardet byli gotowi na wszelkie ryzyko. Stephens, który nie przejmował się zbytnio perspektywą biernej śmierci, teraz wpadł w konwulsyjny wprost strach na myśl o czynnej próbie zapobieżenia jej i zaczął drżeć całem swojem długiem i chudem ciałem. W pewnym momencie wyciągnął Baedeckera i usiłował coś napisać na jego luźnej kartce, ale ręka tak mu skakała, że wyrazy były prawie nieczytelne. Przez jakąś niezrozumiałą tresurę prawniczej myśli śmierć, nawet gwałtowna, byle tylko przyjęta ze spokojem, mieściła się w ustanowionym porządku rzeczy, lecz śmierć, która chwyta galopujących obłąkańczo przez pustynię, była zupełnie nieprawidłowa i psuła wszelkie szyki. Bał się nie złego wyniku, ale upokorzenia przez bezpłodny bunt. Pułkownik Cochrane i Tippy Tilly przyczołgali się razem pod akację, do miejsca, gdzie leżały kobiety. Sadie i ciotka spoczywały splecione ramionami, a głowa dziewczęcia opierała się na piersiach panny Elizy. Pani Belmont nie spała i w jednej chwili zorjentowała się w sytuacji. „Ale mnie musicie zostawić“ — odezwała się panna Adams z powagą — „w moim wieku już i tak nic nie warto.“ „Nie, nie, cioteczko, nie ruszę się bez ciebie. Nawet nie myśl o tem“ — oponowała gorąco Sadie. — „Albo zaraz pojedziesz, albo obie zostaniemy, gdzie jesteśmy.“ „Proszę pani, proszę pani, niema czasu do namysłu“ — mówił ostro pułkownik. — „Nasze życie zależy od pani odrobiny dobrej woli, a nie możemy zostawić pani za sobą.“ „Ależ ja spadnę.“ „Przywiążę panią woalem. Szkoda, że nie mam chustki, którą pożyczyłem biednemu księdzu. No, Tippy, zdaje się, że możemy wsiadać.“ Czarny żołnierz wszelako patrzył w stronę pustyni zrozpaczoną twarzą i zawrócił się na piętach, klnąc. „Oto właśnie. Widzi pan teraz, co wyszło z tego głupiego gadania. Wszystko pan popsuł i nam i sobie.“ Sześciu jeźdźców ukazało się niespodzianie u zrębu kolistego wydrążenia, odcinając się ostro na tle wieczornego nieba, w miejscu, gdzie miedziana oprawa oazy stykała się z błękitną powałą. Nadlecieli kłusa i wymachiwać poczęli strzelbami. W minutę później róg zabrzmiał na alarm i w obozie zakotłowało się jak w ulu. Pułkownik pobiegł szybko ku towarzyszom, a czarny żołnierz do swego wielbłąda, Stephens wyglądał jak odrodzony, Belmont był kwaśny, a Fardet pienił się, wygrażając zranioną ręką. „Psubraty!“ — mamrotał. — „Czy to się nigdy nie skończy? Czy już nie wyjdziemy z łap tych szubrawców derwiszów?“ „Ah, zatem naprawdę istnieją derwisze? czyż być może?“ — szydził pułkownik. — „Pan zdaje się zmieniać zdanie? Mniemałem, że ich wymyślił rząd wielko-brytański.“ Biedaczysko począł się mienić na twarzy. Naigrawanie się pułkownika było jak przytknięcie zapałki do beczki z prochem i w jednej chwili francuz znalazł się przed twarzą przeciwnika, miotając potokiem obelżywych słów. Ręka jego szukała gardła Cochrane’a, na szczęście Belmont i Stephens zdołali go obezwładnić. „Gdyby nie pana siwe włosy....“ — syczał. „Bezczelny człowiek!“ — ryknął pułkownik. „Jeżeli mamy umierać, to umierajmy, jak kulturalni ludzie, a nie jak ulicznicy“ — próbował pośredniczyć Belmont z godnością. „Ja tylko powiedziałem, że cieszą się, iż pan Fardet nauczył się czegoś dzięki swym przygodom“ — drwił dalej pułkownik. „Przestań, pułkowniku. Co panu zależy na tem, żeby go drażnić?“ „Słowo honoru, panie Belmont, pan się zapomina. Nie pozwalam ludziom mówić do siebie w ten sposób“. „Sam pan będzie później żałował“. „Panowie, panowie, panie słyszą“ — zawołał Stephens i rozsierdzeni mężczyźni w jednej chwili wpadli w grobowe milczenie, chodząc tam i z powrotem i szarpiąc gniewnie wąsa. Ale zły humor jest bardzo zaraźliwy, bo i Stephens rozdrażnił się ich rozdrażnieniem i patrzał na nich z podełba. Losy ich się ważyły w tej chwili, cień śmierci wisiał nad nimi, a jeszcze myśl ich pochłaniały osobiste niesnaski, tak błahe, że wprost trudno było wyrazić słowami, o co im idzie. Nieszczęścia podnoszą ducha ludzkiego na wielkie wyże, ale wahadło zawsze się kołysze. Wkrótce atoli uwaga ich skierowana została ku rzeczom donioślejszym. U źródeł odbywała się narada wojenna i dwaj emirowie w powadze i skupieniu przyjmowali raport dowódcy patrolu. Więźniowie zauważyli, że podczas, gdy okrutny starzec słuchał jak skamieniały, młodszy raz po raz szarpał nerwowo brodę cienkiemi palcami. „Ręczę, że egipcjanie idą“ — rzekł Belmont. — Wnosząc z ich min, muszą już nawet być niedaleko.“ „Takby wyglądało. Coś ich musiało spłoszyć.“ „Wydaje rozkazy. Co to może być? Słuchaj, Manzor, o co to idzie?“ Dragoman przyleciał z twarzą promieniejącą od radości. „Zdaje się, zobaczyli coś, co ich przestraszyło. Przypuszczalnie nasi żołnierze idą. Kazali napełnić łagwie i gotować się do wyjazdu, nim się ściemni. Ale mnie polecono przypilnować, żeby państwo zeszli się wszyscy razem, bo mułła ma się teraz zająć nawracaniem. Jużem mu powiedział, że jesteście bardzo skłonni myśleć tak, jak on.“ Jak dalece zagalopował się Manzor w swoich obietnicach, pozostanie tajemnicą na zawsze, dość, że kaznodzieja muzułmański szedł ku chrześcijanom z ojcowskim uśmiechem zadowolenia na twarzy, jak człowiek, który ma spełnić miły i łatwy obowiązek. Miał tylko jedno oko, wiecheć szpakowatej brody i tłustą twarz, która musiała swego czasu być jeszcze tłuściejsza, bo przecinało ją pełno fałd i zmarszczek. Na głowie nosił zielony turban, jako pielgrzym z Mekki. W jednej ręce trzymał bronzowy dywanik, w drugiej pergaminowy zwój Koranu. Rozłożył dywanik na ziemi, wezwał do siebie Manzora i ruchem ręki wskazał jeńcom najpierw, żeby zbliżali się, następnie, żeby usiedli. Tak tedy tych siedmioro zatraceńców, przedstawicieli obcej religii, zasiadło pod palmą na murawie, a pośród nich gruby pękaty kaznodzieja, przeskakując jedynem okiem kolejno po wszystkich twarzach, zaczął wykładać zasady swojej młodszej, surowszej i bardziej nieokrzesanej wiary. Słuchali poważnie i potakiwali głowami, ilekroć Manzor przetłomaczył im jakiś dogmat, a po każdym dowodzie ich uznania mułła stawał się jeszcze łaskawszy i jeszcze czulszy w mowie. „Bo i dlaczego miałybyście umierać, słodkie owieczki moje, jeżeli jedyną rzeczą, której się od was wymaga, jest, abyście odrzuciły to, co was zawiedzie do wiecznej Gehenny, i abyście przyjęły prawo Allaha, spisane przez jego proroka, które napewno przyniesie wam niepojęte rozkosze, jak nam obiecuje księga wielbłądzia. Bo co powiada wybrany?“ i tu wszedł w jeden z dogmatycznych tekstów, które dla każdej wiary mają powagę argumentu. „Zresztą, czyż nie jest widome, że Bóg jest z nami od początku, bo choć przeciw tureckim strzelbom mieliśmy tylko kije, zwycięstwo było nasze. Czyśmy nie wzięli El-Obeid?, nie zajęli Chartumu?, nie rozbili Hicksa i nie zabili Gordona?, nie pokonali wszystkich, ktokolwiek był przeciwko nam? Jak więc można powiedzieć, że błogosławieństwo Allaha nie spoczywa na nas? Podczas długiej przemowy mułły pułkownik rozglądał się dokoła siebie i dostrzegł, że derwisze czyszczą broń, liczą naboje, wogóle czynią przygotowania, jakgdyby spodziewali się, że lada chwila czeka ich walka. Emirowie naradzali się z powagą, a dowódca patrolu, mówił coś i wskazywał w stronę Egiptu. Nie ulegało wątpliwości, że nadzieja ocalenia może stać się ciałem, trzeba tylko jeszcze przeciągnąć rzecz o parę godzin. Wielbłądy dotąd nie przyszły do siebie po długim marszu i ścigający, jeżeli naprawdę byli niedaleko, mieli wszelkie dane powodzenia. „Na miłość, boską panie, Fardet, niech pan ich trzyma w szachu. Wierzę, że jest nadzieja, trzeba jeszcze tylko godzinę jakoś przemitrężyć“. Ale zraniona miłość własna francuza nie tak łatwo dała się ugłaskać. Pan Fardet siedział oparty o palmę z kwaśną miną i nasrożonemi brwiami. Nic nie mówił, szarpał tylko co chwila grubego wąsa. „Śmiało, panie, — jesteśmy wszyscy w pana ręku“ — zachęcał go Belmont. „Niech pułkownik mówi“ — odburknął francuz. — „On przecież nabiera na siebie co się da“. „No, no“ — zaczął Belmont, jak do rozgrymaszonego dziecka — „jestem zupełnie pewny, że pułkownik żałuje tego, co się stało i sam widzi, iż nie ma słuszności“. „Ani mi się nawet nie śni“ — mruknął pułkownik. „Przytem jest to czysto osobista sprzeczka, ciągnął dalej Belmont z pośpiechem — a tu idzie o nas wszystkich. I jeżeli jednomyślnie pragniemy, aby pan mówił z mułłą, to dlatego, że naprawdę czujemy, iż pan to zrobi lepiej od innych“. Ale francuz wzruszył tylko ramionami i pogrążył się w głębsze jeszcze milczenie. Mułła patrzał to na jednego, to na drugiego i uprzejmy wyraz zaczął znikać z jego nalanej twarzy. Kąciki ust opuściły się, wyglądał twardo i surowo. „Czy ci niewierni żartują sobie ze mnie?“ — zapytał dragomana — „dlaczego rozmawiają między sobą, a mnie nie mają nic do powiedzenia? „Zaczyna się niecierpliwić“ — zauważył Cochrane. — „Może mam spróbować, wedle sił, bo widzę, że ten wstrętny człowiek wyprowadził nas w pole“. Ale spryt kobiecy uratował sytuacyę. „Pewna jestem“ — zabrała głos p. Belmont, „że pan jako francuz, zatem jako człowiek elegancki, honorowy nigdy dla urażonych uczuć osobistych nie złamie danego słowa i nie zaniedba obowiązku wobec trzech bezbronnych kobiet“. Fardet momentalnie zerwał się na nogi z ręką na sercu. „Pani mnie rozumie“ — krzyknął. — „Nie umiałbym nigdy zawieść płci pięknej. Spróbuję, co potrafię. Manzor, powiedz temu świętemu mężowi, że jestem gotów dysputować z nim w przedmiocie jego wiary“. I wziął się do tego z dobrodusznością, która zdumiała towarzyszy. Przybrał ton człowieka istotnie przekonanego, a którego powstrzymują jeszcze tylko jakieś resztki wątpliwości. Lecz kiedy mułła pokonał jeden skrupuł, zaraz wyrastał inny, malutki kolec, który nie pozwalał ostatecznie przejąć się islamem. A wszystkie pytania były przeplecione komplementami i wyrazami osobistej radości człowieka, któremu los dał skorzystać z nauki tak mądrego i głębokiego teologa, więc obwisłe worki pod oczyma mułły trzęsły się z zadowolenia, kiedy punkt po punkcie rozwiewał wątpliwości nawracanego. Błękit nad nimi tymczasem przeszedł w fiolet, zielone liście ciemniały, wreszcie wielkie jasne gwiazdy wykwitły między koronami palm. „Co do prawdy, o którą pytasz, moja owieczko“ — ciągnął mułła w odpowiedzi na jakiś zarzut Fardeta — „studyowałem sam w uniwersytecie El Azhara w Kairze i rozumiem, o co ci idzie. Ale dla wierzących nauka jest czem innem, niż dla niewiernych i dlatego nie należy zapuszczać się za daleko na drogi Allaha. Niektóre gwiazdy, słodka owieczko moja, mają ogony, a inne nie mają, cóż nam jednak przyjdzie z tego, jeśli się dowiemy, czem one są? Bóg je wszystkie stworzył, wszystkie są bezpieczne w Jego ręku. Dlatego, miły mój, nie dawaj się oszukać obłąkanej nauce Zachodu, i wiedz, że jedna jest tylko mądrość: iść za wolą Allaha, tak jak ją wybrany jego prorok wyłożył w Koranie. A teraz owieczki moje, widzę, że dojrzałyście już do przyjęcia islamu, a pora jest, bo oto róg wzywa nas w drogę. Dostojny emir Abderrahman wyraźnie nakazał, żebyście, zanim odjedziemy od źródeł, wypowiedziały się w tę albo w tamtą stronę“. „Jednak ojcze, są jeszcze kwestye, co do których pragnąłbym wyjaśnienia“ — odpowiedział francuz — „bo zaprawdę rozkosznie jest słuchać waszych mądrych słów po mglistych wywodach, jakie zawsze słyszałem od innych mistrzów“. Ale mułła wstał i cień podejrzenia przemknął w jego oczach. „Dalsze wiadomości możecie otrzymać już później, po nawróceniu“ — rzekł — „mamy jeszcze jechać razem aż do Chartumu, a dla mnie będzie pociechą widzieć jak po drodze rośniecie w mądrość i cnotę“. Podszedł do ogniska i nachyliwszy się z trudem, bo mu mocno przeszkadzała tusza, powrócił z dwoma napół zwęglonemi drewnami, które położył na krzyż na trawie. Derwisze skupili się dookoła, aby przyjrzeć się obrzędowi. Stali wieńcem w zapadającym zmierzchu, w dziwacznych swoich strojach, a z za nich wychylały się długie szyje i dumne łby wielbłądów. „Jest to ostatnia chwila“ — mówił mułła, a głos jego stracił poprzedni łagodny ton. — „Ułożyłem na ziemi z tych dwu drewek głupi i zabobonny symbol waszej dotychczasowej wiary. Przejdziecie po nim na dowód, że się go odrzekacie i ucałujecie Koran, aby pokazać, żeście go przyjęli. A jeżeli jeszcze czegoś będziecie się chcieli nauczyć, zrobi się to po drodze“. Tak więc ci czterej mężczyźni i trzy kobiety stanęli w obliczu swego przeznaczenia. Nikt z nich, prócz panny Adams i pani Belmont, nie posiadał głębszych uczuć religijnych. Byli to ludzie nawskroś światowi, niektórzy z nich nawet niechętni wszystkiemu, co wyrażał symbol, ułożony na ziemi. Ale żyła w ich duszach duma europejczyków, duma białej rasy i ta ich wiązała z wiarą plemienia. Był to motyw grzeszny, ludzki, nie chrześciański, a jednak miał siłę uczynić z nich jawnych męczenników chrześciaństwa. W napięciu nerwów, w jakiem znajdowali się w tej chwili, cichy jakiś dźwięk uderzył nagle ich uszy i zdał im się donośnym odgłosem od strony pustyni. Palmy nad ich głowami szumiały jak spokojna rzeka, a na ich tle słyszeli jakby odległy tętent wielbłądów. „Ktoś się zbliża“ — szepnął pułkownik. — „Przez pięć minut niech pan ich jeszcze przetrzyma“. Francuz wysunął się z uprzejmym ruchem swej zdrowej ręki i z miną człowieka zdecydowanego na wszystko. „Powiedz świętemu mężowi, że jestem gotów przyjąć jego naukę, nie wątpię, że moi towarzysze myślą tak samo“ — odezwał się do dragomana. — „Ale pragnąłbym, aby jeszcze uczynił coś, coby w naszych sercach rozwiało ostatki możliwych wątpliwości. Każda prawdziwa religja posiada moc cudów, których mogą dokonywać jej wyznawcy. Ja sam, lubo jestem skromnym tylko chrześcijaninem, dzięki mojej wierze, mogę nie jedno sprawić, więc pewny jestem, że wasza religja, jako doskonalsza, może dokonać więcej i dla tego proszę, żebyście nam dali żywy dowód, iż islam jest najwyższą wiarą.“ Przy całej dumie swojej i umiarkowaniu, arabowie odznaczają się niemałą dozą ciekawości. Szmer jaki powstał śród widzów, gdy im Manzor przełożył słowa francuza, był żywym tego dowodem. „Te rzeczy są w ręku Allaha“ — odpowiedział duchowny. — „Nie wolno nam zakłócać jego praw. Ale jeżeli sam posiadasz siłę, o jakiej mówisz, daj nam dowód, abyśmy mogli naocznie się przekonać. Francuz podszedł parę kroków i podnosząc ręce, wyjął duży świecący daktyl z brody mułły. Połknął go i w taj samej chwili wyciągnął inny z jego lewego łokcia. Często dawał na statku takie czarodziejskie przedstawienia i towarzysze podróży wybornie bawili się jego kosztem, bo nie był dość zręczny, aby zwieść krytycznych europejczyków. Ale teraz patrzyli na jego magiczne sztuczki jak na deskę zbawienia, od której zawisł ich los. Szept zadziwiania przebiegł śród gromady arabskiej i wzmógł się jeszcze, kiedy francuz wydobył nowy daktyl z nozdrza wielbłąda i rzucił go w powietrze, skąd napozór wcale nie spadł. Nadstawiony rękaw był zupełnie wystarczającem objaśnieniem dla towarzyszów, ale zapadający zmierzch okazał się doskonałym sprzymierzeńcem sztukmistrza. Widzowie byli tak zachwyceni i przejęci, że nie zwrócili prawie uwagi na jeźdźca, który szybko przesunął się między palmami. Wszystko byłoby jak najlepiej, gdyby nie to, że Fardet, zachęcony powodzeniem, postanowił raz jeszcze powtórzyć sztukę, jednak z tak nieszczęśliwym wynikiem, że daktyl wypadł mu z ręki i oszukaństwo wyszło na jaw. Napróżno starał się bezzwłocznie przejść do innego numeru ze swojego szczupłego repertuaru. Mułła powiedział coś i jeden z arabów uderzył Fardeta po ramieniu grubą rękojeścią włóczni. „Dosyć tych bzdurstw“ — mówił duchowny z gniewem. — „Czy jesteśmy dorośli ludzie, czy niemowlęta, że pozwalasz sobie obełgiwać nas w taki sposób? Macie krzyż i koran — wybierajcie“. Fardet bezradnie obejrzał się na towarzyszy. „Nic więcej nie mogę; żądaliście pięciu minut — zrobiłem swoje“ — rzekł do pułkownika Cochrane’a. „I może wystarczy“ — odpowiedział oficer. — „Oto emirowie“. Jeździec, którego przybycie słyszeli, podjechał do wodzów i zdawał im raport, wskazując palcem w kierunku, z którego przyjechał. Nastąpiła krótka wymiana zdań między dowódcami, poczem obaj podeszli do gromady, skupionej dokoła jeńców. Chociaż zaprzańcy i barbarzyńcy, ci dwaj ludzie, kroczący w półmroku przez gaj palmowy, naprawdę posiadali w sobie majestat. Stary drapieżnik wzniósł dłoń i zaczął przemawiać szybko, urywanemi zdaniami, dzika tłuszcza odszczekiwała mu, jak psy myśliwcowi. Ogień żarzący się w jego zuchwałych oczach, odbijał się w setkach innych źrenic. Kto to widział, mógł zrozumieć potęgę i niebezpieczeństwo ruchu Mahdiego; te zapamiętałe twarze, te groźne bronie, podniecone do szału dusze mówiły tylko o jednem — o krwawej śmierci, byle tylko sami oni przy śmierci mogli umazać swe ręce we krwi. „Czy jeńcy przyjęli prawdziwą wiarę?“ — zapytał Abderrahman, topiąc w ofiarach bezlitosne spojrzenie. Mułła musiał bronić swojej sławy i dlatego nie przyznał się do porażki. „Mieli ją właśnie przyjąć, kiedy...“. „Odłożymy to na razie, mułło“, — wydał rozkaz i arabowie wszyscy skoczyli na wielbłądy. Emir Wad Ibrahim przedefilował niemal z połową całego oddziału. Reszta siedziała na wielbłądach, gotowa do odjazdu, z karabinami w ręku. „Cóż się stało?“ — zagadnął Belmont. „Nie widzicie?“ — zawołał pułkownik. — „Przebóg, jeszcze wydostaniemy się stąd! Wielbłądzi korpus egipski jest tuż tuż za nami“. „Skąd pan wie o tem?“ „Cóżby innego mogło ich spłoszyć?“. „O! naprawdę, panie pułkowniku, pan wierzy, że możemy być ocaleni?“ — szlochała Sadie. Straszna szkoła, przez którą przeszli, stępiła im nerwy i zdawało się, że są już niezdolni do żadnych silnych wrażeń. A oto niespodziewany powrót nadziei przełamał ich apatję, jak gdyby ożyły nagle odmrożone członki. Nawet mocny, pewny siebie Belmont, pełen był wątpliwości i niepokoju. Nie tracił otuchy, kiedy nie było najmniejszych widoków, teraz, gdy się otworzyły, nie mógł opanować drżenia. „Napewno przyjdą w dostatecznej sile“ — wołał. — „Boże mój, gdyby komendant przysłał ich za mało, zasłużyłby na sąd polowy“. „Bóg snać czuwa nad nami“ — dodała żona miękkim irlandzkim akcentem. — „John, kochanie, uklęknij przy mnie i módlmy się, może już po raz ostatni, abyśmy nigdy, na ziemi czy w niebie, nie byli rozłączeni“. „Dajcie pokój, dajcie pokój“ — krzyknął pułkownik zalękniony, bo widział, że oko mułły spoczywa na nich. Ale było zapóżno; katolicka para obsunęła się już na kolana ze znakiem krzyża. Błysk wściekłości przeleciał po twarzy mahometańskiego duchownego na ten jawny dowód niepowodzenia jego misjonarskich zabiegów. Odwrócił się, mówiąc coś do emira. „Wstańcie!“ — krzyknął Manzor. — „Jeżeli wam życie miłe, wstańcie! Zażądał, żeby was skazano na śmierć“. „Niech robi, co mu się podoba“ — odpowiedział uparty Irlandczyk — „wstaniemy, jak skończymy modlitwy, wcześniej nie“. Emir słuchał słów mułły, okropnym wzrokiem wpatrzony w klęczących. Wydał szybko jakiś rozkaz, na co natychmiast podprowadzono cztery wielbłądy. Zwierzęta pociągowe, na których jechali poprzednio, stały tam, gdzie je rozsiodłano. „Belmont, opanujcie się“ — krzyczał pułkownik — „wszystko zależy od tego, żeby ich nie drażnić. Proszę niech pani wstanie. Tylko ich rozjuszacie w ten sposobi“ Francuz patrzył na Irlandczyków z pogardliwem wzruszeniem ramion. „''Mon Dieu''“! — wołał — „czy kto widział kiedy takich niemądrych ludzi? Voilà — dodał z grymasem, kiedy obie amerykanki uklękły obok pani Belmont — „Zupełnie jak wielbłądy: jeden klęka to i wszystkie klękają“. Wprost nie do uwierzenia taka niedorzeczność. Ale i Stephens ukląkł koło Sadie i ukrył twarz w chudych dłoniach. Tylko pułkownik i Francuz nie drgnęli. Cochrane spojrzał pytająco na Fardeta. „Ostatecznie głupio jest modlić się przez całe życie, a nie modlić się, kiedy nic na ziemi nie zostało, prócz wiary w dobroć Opatrzności“. — Zgiął kolano sztywno, po wojskowemu, ale szpakowata, niegolona broda opadła mu na piersi. Fardet przyglądał się klęczącym towarzyszom, potem wzrok jego przeniósł się na nasrożone twarze emira i mułły. „''Sapristi''“ — mruknął. — „Myślą może, że francuz się ich boi?“ — I ostentacyjnie żegnając się, ukląkł obok innych. Tak tych siedem nieszczęsnych, umęczonych ofiar klęczało, wyczekując kornie przeznaczenia pod czarnym cieniem palm. Emir zwrócił się do mułły z drwiącym uśmiechem i pokazał mu wynik jego zabiegów. Poczem na jego rozkaz w jednej chwili ujęto wszystkich czterech mężczyzn, i skrępowano im ręce pętlicami z powrozów. Fardet wrzasnął, bo powróz wszedł mu w otwartą ranę. Inni znieśli cios z godnością. „Wszystko państwo popsuli. I mnie zgubili razem z sobą“ — krzyczał Manzor, załamując ręce. — „Kobiety mają siadać na te trzy wielbłądy“. „Nigdy“ — krzyknął Belmont. — „Nie damy się rozłączyć“. — Zaczął szarpać się nieprzytomnie, ale po wszystkiem co przeszedł, był za słaby i dwu zbirów chwyciło go pod ramię. „Spokojnie, John“ — upominała żona, kiedy ją prowadzono do wielbłąda. — „Nic mi złego nie zrobią. Nie pasuj się z nimi, bo się zemszczą“. Wszyscy czterej mężczyźni byli zrozpaczeni, widząc, że zabierają kobiety. Męczarnie, jakie przeszli dotąd, były niczem w porównaniu z tą chwilą. Sadie i ciotka wyglądały jakby na wpół obłąkane ze strachu. Tylko pani Belmont trzymała się dzielnie. Kiedy wszystkie trzy już siedziały, wielbłądy podniosły się i podeszły za drzewa, koło których stali czterej mężczyźni. „Mam w kieszeni pistolet“ — mówił Belmont, patrząc na żonę. — „Dałbym życie za możność dostarczenia ci go“. „Zachowaj go, John, może ci się przydać jeszcze. Ja się niczego nie boję. Odkąd się pomodliłam, czuję jakgdyby skrzydła anioła stróża nad nami“. Sama była niby anioł stróż, kiedy, obróciwszy się ku omdlewającej Sadie, starała się wlać otuchę w jej zrozpaczone serce. Krótki, pękaty arab, który prowadził był aryergardę Wad Ibrahima, podszedł do emira i mułły. Naradzali się spólnie, od czasu do czasu zerkając ku jeńcom. Emir zwrócił się do Manzora. „Naczelnik chciałby wiedzieć, który z panów jest najbogatszy?“ — zapytał dragoman. Palce jego bezustannie szarpały nerwowo i skubały ubranie. „Na co mu ta wiadomość?“ — zdziwił się pułkownik. „Nie wiem“. „Ależ to całkiem jasne“ — odparł francuz. — „Chce wiedzieć, kogo najlepiej zatrzymać dla okupu“. „Musimy się spólnie nad tem zastanowić“ — zauważył pułkownik. — „Pan, panie Stephens, musi to rozstrzygnąć, bo nie ulega wątpliwości, że pan jest najzamożniejszy“. „Nie wiem, czy tak jest“ — odparł adwokat, — ale w żadnym razie nie zgodzę się na jakiekolwiek przywileje“. Emir odezwał się znowu swoim chrypliwym, przykrym głosem. „Powiada“ — tłomaczył Manzor — „że wielbłądy pociągowe są zmordowane i że tylko jeden został do użytku. Niech panowie sami między sobą rozsądzą, komu on ma się dostać. Jeżeli jeden jest bogatszy od pozostałych, to powinien mieć pierwszeństwo“. „Powiedz mu, że wszyscy jesteśmy jednakowo majętni“. „W takim razie powiada, żeby odrazu postanowili, który pojedzie na tym wielbłądzie“. „A ci inni“? Dragoman wzruszył ramionami. „Z chwilą, gdy jeden z nas tylko może ujść śmierci“ — zadecydował pułkownik — „sądzę, iż zgodzicie się towarzysze, na to, żeby nim był Belmont, ponieważ jest żonaty“. „Tak, tak, pan Belmont pojedzie“ — wołał francuz. „I ja tak myślę“ — dodał Stephens. Ale irlandczyk nie chciał słyszeć o tem. „Nie, nie, jeden taki dobry jak i drugi. Wszyscy utoną, albo wszyscy się uratują, a niech czart porwie tego, który się wymiga“. Spierali się tak długo, aż się zapamiętali zupełnie w tym wyścigu altruizmu. Ktoś zauważył, że wybrać należy pułkownika, ponieważ jest najstarszy, ale pułkownik obruszył się do żywego. „Myślałby kto, że mam osiemdziesiąt lat“ — gniewał się. — „Zupełnie niewłaściwa uwaga“. „W takim razie“ — rozstrzygnąć Belmont „wszyscy odmówimy jazdy“. „Ależ to byłoby nierozsądne“ — zaperzył się francuz — „zauważcie panowie, że panie musiałyby wtedy zostać same. Napewno dużo będzie lepiej, jeżeli któryś z nas pojedzie z niemi jako doradca“. Spojrzeli po sobie zmieszani. To co mówił Fardet, było niezbitą prawdą, ale jakże można było opuszczać towarzyszy? Sam emir podsunął rozwiązanie. „Naczelnik powiada“ — objaśniał Manzor — „że jeżeli panowie nie mogą się porozumieć najlepiej będzie to zdać na Allaha i ciągnąć losy“. „Przypuszczam, że nie wymyślimy nic lepszego“ — podchwycił pułkownik a towarzysze przywtórzyli. Podszedł ku nim mułła z drzazgami łyka palmowego, wystającemi mu z pomiędzy palców. „Mówi, że kto wyciągnie najdłuższą drzazgę, dostanie wielbłąda“ — rzekł Manzor. „Musimy się zgodzić, że to będzie bezwzględnie rozstrzygające“ — uprzedził pułkownik i znowu towarzysze wyrazili zgodę. Derwisze ustawili się przed nimi półkolem, na tle kiwających się łbów wielbłądzich. Ognisko obozowe rzucało czerwony odblask na całą grupę. Emir stał plecami do płomienia, zwrócony twarzą ku jeńcom. Za jeńcami stała linja straży, a za strażą trzy kobiety przyglądały się tragedji z wysokości wielbłądów. Gruby jednooki mułła podchodził ze zjadliwym uśmiechem, a z pomiędzy palców ściśniętej pięści sterczały mu cztery małe bronzowe szczapki. Pierwszy ciągnął Belmont. Mruknął mimowoli, a żona jęknęła za nim, kiedy drzazga znalazła się w jego ręce. Po nim szła kolej francuza, którego drewienko było o połowę dłuższe od poprzedniego. Drzazga Cochrane’a była dłuższa, niż tamte dwie razem, Stephensa nie dłuższa, niż Belmonta. Pułkownik wygrał na tej strasznej loteryi. „Niech się pan zmieni ze mną“ — rzekł do Belmonta — „Nie mam ani żony ani dziecka, a i przyjaciół niewiele na świecie. Pan pojedzie z żoną, ja zostanę“. „Za żadne skarby. Umowa jest umową. Doskonała była gra i nagroda przypadła najszczęśliwszemu“. „Emir powiada, że pan ma w tej chwili siadać“ — odezwał się Manzor i jeden z arabów pociągnął pułkownika za więzy na ręku ku czekającemu wielbłądowi. „Będzie jechał z tylną strażą“ — dawał emir zlecenie adjutantowi“. — I kobiety możesz zatrzymać przy sobie“. „A ten pies dragoman“? „Zostanie z tamtymi“. „A tamci“? „Wszyscy na śmierć“.